The present invention relates generally to a drinking water machine, and more particularly to a reverse osmosis drinking water machine which is provided with an intelligent and all-bearing control circuit device for enabling and monitoring the drinking water machine to make the drinking water having the quality of purity in conformity with the standards of pubic health.
The main culprits of the water pollution today include industrial wastes, household wastes, farm pesticides, and the animal wastes produced by hog and poultry farms. As the pollution problems of the source of our drinking water, such as the rivers, have become increasingly worrisome, people tend to have very little confidence in the quality of their drinking water provided by the water company. In addition, people's anxiety over the quality of their drinking water is further aggravated by the fact that the conditions of the water-supplying pipes and reservoirs are often found to be unsatisfactory. As a result, a variety of water-treating devices, such as water filtering devices, water purifying devices, water softening devices, etc., have become ubiquitous in places like offices, homes, factories, schools, churches, and so forth. In general, such conventional water-treating devices as mentioned above are provided with one or more additional filtration means for enhancing the purity of the drinking water. The conventional drinking water machines are in fact effective in upgrading the quality of the drinking water. Nevertheless, the conventional drinking water machines are defective in design. The shortcomings inherent in the conventional drinking water machines are described explicitly hereinafter.
The conventional drinking water machine hasn't provided any PPM (parts per million) device for monitoring the quality of the drinking water so produced. It is therefore questionable that the drinking water made by the conventional drinking water machines is really safe to drink. Without the reliable scientific data indicating that the drinking water produced by the conventional drinking water machines is excellent in purity, people's anxiety over the quality of their drinking water is not going to dissipate easily.
Some of the conventional drinking water machines are provided with the RO (reverse osmosis) filtration element, which is so arranged as to form a parallel tangent plane with the flowing direction of the water. As the water is forced under pressure against the RO filtration element by means of a manually operated switch valve which is intended to increase the speed and the flow of the water passing through the RO filtration element, some of the water can be caused to pass through the RO filtration element in a vertical angle instead of a parallel manner, so as to filter out salts and other impurities. The filtration element must be washed and cleaned periodically in accordance with the schedules specified by the manufacturer of the drinking water machine. In order to prolong the service life span of the drinking water machine, the impurities deposited in the RO filtration element must be removed so as to prevent them from becoming hardened to clog the RO filtration element of the drinking water machine. It happens from time to time that the cleaning schedules of the RO filtration element of the drinking water machine are unintentionally disregarded or overlooked. Furthermore, the chore of cleaning the RO filtration element is not the task that people enjoy to do. It is an irresistible trend of the modern age that the consumers prefer an automated appliance to a manually operated appliance.
The RO filtration element of the conventional drinking water machine mentioned above is capable of filtering out the impurities, such as the unwanted suspended particles, the chlorine molecules, the pesticides, various organic matters, heavy metals, and the organic compound such as chloroform which is a carcinogen. In addition, the RO filtration element is capable of deodorizing the water. If such impurities as mentioned above are allowed to accumulate in the RO filtration element, the filtering effect of the RO filtration element will be seriously undermined to an extent that bacteria and fungi can grow and flourish on the accumulated impurities, thereby a potential health hazard is brought about to the users of the water drinking machine. Moreover, if the water drinking machine is used less often, the service life span of the RO filtration element of the water drinking machine is prolonged accordingly. Therefore, the scheduled maintenance work of the water drinking machine is likely to be delayed or even skipped. The quality of operating performance of the drinking water machine is often compromised by the lack of the routine maintenance work of the water drinking machine.
The conventional drinking water machine has not provided with a warning system which senses to keep the user of the machine to be on the alert for any indication that the drinking water machine is no longer working properly to make the drinking water which is safe to drink.